No confíes en un tipo que te envía emoticones por mensaje de texto
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: De alguna manera, Hijikata y Gintoki terminaron juntos. Un día cualquiera el vicecomandante demoníaco decidió regalarle un celular al jefe yorozuya. Definitivamente, no fue buena idea. Escrito al argentino, yaoi, gays, Hijikata (top) x Gintoki (bottom), lenguaje explícito, advertencias y más advertencias. Au revoir.


"No estoy seguro de cómo sucedió esto. Ni cuándo. Es decir, yo no soy esa clase de persona que se pasa la vida tratando de encontrar a alguien con quien compartirla. Es más, cuanto más solo me encontrara mejor, puesto que así podía evitar muchos problemas. No por nada, pero yo creo fervientemente en la frase que dice que las cosas llegan solas y a su tiempo. Mas, justo en el momento en que me había rendido sobre aquello de tener una pareja más o menos estable y tratar de ser medianamente feliz con ella, me vi en una habitación desconocida, con la cabeza pegada a la almohada mientras otro hombre me cogía y me tironeaba del pelo, haciéndome rogarle que no se detuviera por nada del mundo. Así sin más. Lo peor era que lo disfrutaba como nunca y me chupaba un huevo y la mitad del otro lo que los demás pudiesen pensar. Lo cierto es que eso, a esta altura de mi vida, había pasado a otro plano. Tampoco me interesaba se que se tratase precisamente de alguien _muy conocido_. Ni siquiera era algo formal pero la verdad es que nos veíamos bastante seguido, aunque lo que menos hacíamos era hablar. Bueno, realmente me estoy yendo por las ramas. Estoy tratando de hacerles una introducción de lo que es mi situación actual para que entiendan un poco de qué se trata esto."

—Gintoki —lo llamó súbitamente, mientras yacía a su lado. Sin mirarlo, tomó un cigarrillo de la etiqueta y lo encendió.

Este volteó a mirarlo, con aquella expresión desganada que lo caracterizaba. En ese momento, ambos estaban acostados sobre la cama de un hotel al que solían visitar a menudo, cubiertos con las sábanas hasta la cintura. Luego de unos segundos, quien había iniciado la conversación, continuó.

—Tengo algo para vos.

Hurgó en los bolsillos de su saco negro y de allí, sacó una caja relativamente pequeña. Sin más, se la arrojó a su compañero quien la tomó y enseguida se dedicó a abrirla. Al ver lo que había allí, realmente se sorprendió. No era un objeto de su agrado, definitivamente había tenido muchos problemas con ello en varias sagas, mas se sorprendió al recibir un regalo así de parte de él. Era el primero que le hacía desde que habían comenzado a _salir._

—¿Un celular, Hijikata? ¿Nunca me regalaste nada y lo primero que se te ocurre es darme esta mierda?

—¿Nunca te regalé nada? ¡¿Quién se te ocurre que paga telo, rata?! Nunca te vi meter la mano en el bolsillo —se quejó,

—Yo soy un pobre trabajador mal pago. El que tiene plata sos vos, vicecomandante —le respondió, acentuando la última palabra en tono de burla.

—¿Trabajador? No me hagás reír…

—Nah, en serio. Sabés que no me llevo bien con la tecnología, ¿qué sentido tiene esto?

En ese momento, aquel de cabello oscuro se avergonzó un poco. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué le había comprado aquel celular. Esto hizo que desviara la mirada hacia otro sitio, llamando la atención de su compañero. Luego de peinarse el cabello con los dedos torpemente, respondió.

—No sé, me dieron ganas de regalarte eso. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si no te gusta, bueno, se lo doy a Sougo.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Gintoki, era extraño ver a ese tipo que aparentaba suma seriedad y tenía todo el aspecto de un _hard boiled,_ aunque un tanto _bishonen,_ teniendo esa clase de reacciones tan infantiles. También, le dio un poco de pena al ver que se había esforzado por comprarle algo que, a pesar de no ser una cosa a la que iba a darle demasiada utilidad, no era un regalo tan malo después de todo. Sin pensárselo más, dejó el celular a un lado y acarició la mejilla de Hijikata, haciendo que éste volviese a mirarlo. Le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo dejó en el cenicero que descansaba sobre la mesa de luz, para seguidamente depositar un suave beso en sus labios. A decir verdad, esa había sido la primera vez que lo hacía de esa manera, sin ninguna intención, asemejándose más a una simple caricia. Al separarse, lo observó a los ojos aún muy cerca.

—Bueh, no puedo negarme si me hacés esa cara de perro bañado a la fuerza…

Lejos de enojarse, como lo habría hecho hacía un tiempo atrás, Hijikata decidió corresponderlo. Junto sus bocas, mordió sus labios, dejó que sus lenguas se encontraran y enseguida dejó que la pasión lo invadiese nuevamente. Simplemente no podía evitar tenerlo en frente y no desearlo. Dejó que sus manos se posaran sobre su cintura y, poco a poco, fue acercándose más a él, dejando que sus pieles desnudas chocasen y recordaran todo lo que acababan de hacer hacía pocos minutos.

—Ey, dame un respiro —se quejó entre sus labios Gintoki, quien a pesar de sus palabras, sonaba igual de extasiado que quien estaba brindándole placer en esos momentos.

"Así son las cosas. Estoy _saliendo_ con Hijikata, aunque no lo crean. Ni yo mismo me lo creo así que no me sorprende. Aunque, como dije, no sé qué clase de relación tenemos. Es lo mismo que antes, solo que luego de juntarnos a beber, tenemos sexo. Por eso es que un regalo así de su parte me parecía algo casi imposible. Aún más me pregunto el sentido de darme a mí un celular, ¿será que se volvió todavía más idiota de repente?".

:::

Eras las siete de la mañana. Como todos los fines de semana, se había pasado de copas y terminó llegando al amanecer sin la más mínima idea de lo que había hecho en la noche. Sin saber muy bien cómo consiguió ponerse el pijama correctamente, se había desmayado sobre su cama, rindiéndose ante los efectos del alcohol y rogando a los dioses que la resaca no lo castigara tan duramente al despertar. Sin embargo, no contaba con algo. Su celular sonó de manera estridente, resonando en sus tímpanos y poniéndole los nervios de punta. Con toda la rabia del mundo, lo tomó y se dispuso a leer, sabiendo muy bien de quien se trataba.

"De: Hijikata

Asunto: :)

Mensaje: Hola, Gintoki. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? :3"

El chico de cabello plateado parpadeó varias veces. No sabía si era por el efecto de los tragos que le dificultaban la visión o la capacidad de razonamiento pero dudaba de lo que acababa de leer. Así acostado boca abajo como estaba, se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. "¿Qué clase de mensaje marica es este?" pensó, disponiéndose a responder. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a ese maldito aparato.

Mientras, Hijikata supervisaba a los más jóvenes en el dojo del Shinsengumi, indicándoles los movimientos, sus rutinas y corrigiéndolos como un buen vicecomandante responsable, escuchó el sonido de un mensaje que acababa de llegarle. Le sorprendió la rapidez con la que ese vago le respondió y, a la vez, esto lo alegró un poco siéndole imposible ocultarlo. Enseguida, abandonó lo que estaba haciendo para leer.

"De: Gintoki

Asunto: Estuve cogiendo con Otae. Estoy tratando de dormir ahor"

Al ver eso, su expresión cambió totalmente. Esto no pasó desapercibido para los que lo rodeaban, a los cuales se les heló la sangre al ver que un aura negra y maligna emanaba de su líder demoníaco, sin saber por qué, lo cual los asustaba todavía más. El único que se animó a dirigirle la palabra fue un temeroso Yamazaki, quien se acercó de forma sigilosa, parándose frente a él pero manteniendo las distancias.

—Vicecomandante… ¿e-está bien? —preguntó por fin, aunque al recibir la mirada afiladísima e inyectada en sangre de Hijikata, dio un paso hacia atrás y se retiró lentamente. Todos los demás, regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo sin emitir un sonido.

"Este hijo de puta, ¿qué me está contando? ¿Para qué me lo está contando? No será que quiere darme celos, ¿o sí? Si es así le va a costar las bolas porque se las voy a arrancar con los dientes… ¿o será que se equivocó?". Mientras se dirigía a la parte de afuera del establecimiento, decidió responderle.

"De: Hijikata

Asunto: :/

Mensaje: Mandame devuelta ese mensaje que me llegó cortado"

Eso molestó aún más a Gintoki. Cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño, escuchaba ese maldito sonido que lo volvía a despabilar. Sin muchos ánimos, volvió a mandar exactamente el mismo mensaje que había escrito antes. En realidad, él estaba completamente seguro de haber escrito "comer". Aunque eso fuera una vulgar mentira, puesto que se la pasó bebiendo junto con Hasegawa mientras apostaban los pocos yenes que les quedaban para vivir en las carreras de caballos, el haberse confundido en una letra era un tanto peor…

"De: Hijikata

Asunto: D:

Mensaje: MORITE"

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a un Gintoki somnoliento y desganado, a punto de caer rendido definitivamente. Sus neuronas no coordinaban y no llegaban a armar frases coherentes a esa altura. Sin poder evitarlo ya, su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada y su mano se desplomó junto con el celular, mientras se hundía en un sueño profundo y olvidaba completamente a ese quien estaba furioso, aparentemente sin razón. Por lo menos para él.

:::

Al otro día, como era de esperarse, se sentía terrible. Poco era lo que recordaba, mucho era el dinero que había desaparecido _como por arte de magia_ de sus bolsillos. Ni siquiera se acordaba de aquella pequeña discusión que había tenido con Hijikata. Además, estaba muy ocupado fingiendo escuchar a un Shinpachi sumamente enojado por algo que le había desaparecido, lo cual ni siquiera puso empeño en enterarse de lo que era. Estaba demasiado ocupado descansando sobre el sillón y leyendo su querida revista _Jump_.

—¡Gin-san! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! —exclamó el pequeño, aún más furioso que antes.

—Ne.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso ni siquiera es una palabra!

Entre tanto, el celular de Gintoki volvió a sonar. Esto alarmó al jovencito, quien no estaba enterado de que él tenía uno. Le resultó bastante extraño, puesto que sabía lo mal que se llevaba el de cabello claro con esas cosas.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese celular?

—De… por ahí —respondió, siendo evidente su desinterés por contarle al chico. Seguidamente, tomó el aparato entre sus manos y lo revisó, terminando por ignorar olímpicamente al pobre Shimura.

—¿Otra vez me estás evadiendo? ¿Hay algún problema conmigo? —preguntó, aunque bien sabía que no habría respuesta. Lo ponía bastante molesto esa actitud suya pero bien sabía que _Gin-san_ era _Gin-san_ después de todo.

Tal como esperaba, era otro mensaje de aquel molesto policía. Hacía tres días que no lo veía, como si aquel celular hubiese sido suficiente como para pasar de tener un contacto físico regular a escribirse como idiotas sabiendo que los separaban pocas cuadras. Gintoki no quería escribirle ni llamarlo, quería verlo. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar al aparato que el muy imbécil le había regalado sin ningún motivo aparente y más sabiendo que el que lo llamaba era él, por mucho que lo pusiese en modo vibrador para evitar ese molesto _ringtone _que ni siquiera sabía cambiar. "Me lo dio y ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de enseñarme a usarlo, es un pelotudo".

"De: Hijikata

Asunto: è.é

Mensaje: ¿Y? ¿Qué esperás para darme una explicación sobre aquella mierda que me mandaste ayer?"

Eso definitivamente lo desconcertó. Por fin había sido capaz de recordar que él le había deseado la muerte por mensaje de texto la mañana anterior pero no era capaz de entender por qué razón. Además, el hecho de que le pidiera explicaciones como si fuese una novia celosa lo ponía bastante nervioso. Todo eso sumado a los ridículos emoticones que usaba, los cuales le resultaban la cosa más marica de este mundo.

"De: Gintoki

Asunto: Uh, el boludo se pone celoso porque tengo una vida después de él"

Mientras Shinpachi se rendía y se dedicaba a continuar ordenando un poco la _Yorozuya_, el jefe se echaba a descansar otra vez. A decir verdad, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para aguantar la histeria de Hijikata, la cual no lograba comprender del todo. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a apoyar la cabeza contra el sofá que el celular estaba vibrando nuevamente.

"De: Hijikata

Asunto: :B

Mensaje: ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Qué querías ganar mandándome un mensaje así? ¿Sabés qué? Chupala. Y dejá de escribir el mensaje en el asunto, apretá la flecha para abajo."

Definitivamente no entendía nada en absoluto. Hijikata le preguntó cómo había pasado la noche, él le respondió, ¿cuál era el problema? De pronto, la idea de que el de cabello oscuro lo hubiese visto con Hasegawa en las carreras de caballos le dio que pensar. Quizá era eso lo que lo había enojado tanto, de verdad le había mentido. Prometió no volver a beber y no lo cumplió. De todas maneras, para él eso no era tan grave. "Además, no somos una pareja formal ni nada, no lo entiendo". Cuando se dispuso a contestar, ahora sabiendo la razón por la cual se le acababan los caracteres al escribir, recibió una llamada la cual se cortó antes de que pudiera atender.

"De: Gintoki

Asunto: ¿Así está bien, hijo de puta?

Mensaje: No te la voy a poder chupar nunca si no nos vemos. Todavía no entiendo por qué te pusiste tan histérico. Esperá que me la está mamando Tsukuyo."

Aquello logró que Hijikata estrujase el paquete de cigarrillos que tenía en la mano hasta hacerlos casi desaparecer. Esta vez, se encontraba junto a Kondo organizando unos documentos que debían enviar al gobierno.

—¿Qué pasa, Toushi? Nunca te había visto tan pegado al celular —le comentó, inocentemente.

—Kondo-san, ya vuelvo.

Nuevamente, Gintoki convencido de haber escrito el mensaje de manera correcta, fue hasta la heladera mientras le devolvía la llamada a la rubia. La escuchó pedirle que la visitara para llevarle unas revistas que le había prestado, amenazándolo de muerte en el proceso, mientras él tomaba un vaso y lo llenaba con leche de frutilla. En todo ese tiempo, el sonido de una llamada entrante lo distrajo bastante, haciendo que no pudiera pronunciar más que "si, si" a las advertencias de la _kunoichi _para lograr sacársela de encima. Al colgar, pudo verificar que se trataba de aquel grandísimo idiota otra vez. Se estaba hartando de la manera en la que lo estaba persiguiendo, lo cual hizo que decidiera apagar el celular en vez de llamarlo y terminar con toda esa situación de una vez por lo menos por lo que quedaba del día. Ni él ni nadie se iba a atreverse a cuestionar las acciones de Gin-san. Por otro lado, esto no hizo más que enfurecer aún más a Hijikata, quien no podía creer la poca delicadeza de haber apagado el celular groseramente, sin preocuparse ni un poco en disimular por lo menos. Nuevamente, un mensaje que no tenía sentido. Aún no le entraba en la cabeza qué era lo que quería lograr enviándole esas cosas que él definitivamente no quería saber. Indignado y arrepentido por haberle regalado aquello, se dirigió adentro nuevamente a terminar de hacer su trabajo. Aún no sabía muy bien por qué estaba tan enojado, mas tampoco quería pensar demasiado en ello.

:::

De esta manera, transcurrió una semana entera sin tener noticias de aquel policía demoníaco. Aunque tratara de ocultarlo, la verdad era que sentía su ausencia, aún más siendo que en el último tiempo se veían casi todos los días. Ese condenado aparato lo único que había logrado, en vez de conectarlos más, fue separarlos. Bien no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que Hijikata le respondía no eran más que insultos, palabras de odio y esos estúpidos emoticones maricas. La situación aparentemente no iba a mejorar, sin embargo, eso no haría que encendiera ese celular. Se había pasado el día paseando con Kagura y Sadaharu, puesto que la niña quería mostrarle a toda costa el juego que había inventado junto con sus amiguitos (con los cuales no parecía llevarse del todo bien). Éste consistía en dar vuelta unas botellas de vidrio hasta dejarlas con el pico hacia abajo en un determinado tiempo, procurando que ninguna se cayese. Todo muy normal, salvo que, quien perdía tendría que someterse a una _prenda_. Ya que la creadora del juego había sido ella, se proclamó como la que decidiría los castigos. Y allí estaba Gintoki, presenciando como su hermanita del corazón les bajaba los dientes a todos y cada uno de los pobres niños, los cuales no podían completar ni una de las partidas porque era casi imposible evitar que las botellas se cayeran. Mientras bostezaba, la escuchaba reír y repartir golpes a lo bestia, saludándolo de vez en cuando y mostrándole que en verdad estaba divirtiéndose con ello.

En ningún momento su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas al mismo asunto de siempre. Hijikata estaba ahí, en sus recuerdos, junto con su carácter de mierda, sus horribles cigarrillos, su asquerosa mayonesa y su voz mientras le susurraba al oído lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de él. Esto último realmente causó un espasmo involuntario en su cuerpo, no podía negar que lo extrañaba a esas alturas. Lo demás parecía no importarle demasiado, pero el hecho de haber cambiado de esa manera la frecuencia con la que _lo hacían_ no hacía más que ponerlo de mal humor. De pronto, la ráfaga de un recuerdo de la última noche que habían pasado juntos se cruzó por su mente. Se vio sobre aquel policía, mientras movía sus caderas hacia él y gemía sin ningún control, dominando la situación y, a la vez, temblando entero al sentirlo deslizarse en su interior un poco más profundo cada vez. De pronto, al clavar su mirada en la suya, queriendo verse provocativo y comprobar qué tanto lo estaba disfrutando él pudo apreciar su expresión, la cual parecía tener algo diferente. En sus recuerdos, tenía grabado esas palabras que habían salido de la boca de Hijikata en ese momento: "Gintoki, no quiero a nadie más". Luego de eso, la sensación del orgasmo y aquel líquido escurriéndose entre sus piernas hizo que un escalofrío lo sacudiese tal como había sido en ese momento. Aquel recuerdo sin duda había causado estragos en su cuerpo.

El calor había subido a sus mejillas y se había concentrado en ellas, mientras se maldecía por sucumbir de esa manera ante el recuerdo de un tipo haciéndole cosas innombrables. Se cubrió con su mano derecha la poca dignidad que le quedaba y, tratando de ocultar lo apenado que estaba por ello, agitó su brazo izquierdo correspondiendo el tierno saludo que Kagura le había dedicado mientras que a su vez ella ahorcaba a uno de esos niños al punto de que la falta de aire lo estaba poniendo morado. Lejos de intentar salvar al pequeño rufián, debía empezar primero por _salvarse_ él mismo. "Si no lo veo voy a enloquecer, ¿es que él no siente absolutamente nada? En todo el tiempo que perdió mandándome esos mensajitos del orto podría haberse conseguido otro" pensó, sabiendo que él podría haber hecho exactamente lo mismo. Al dar por terminado ese juego maquiavélico inventado y dirigido por la pequeña Yato, decidió resignarse y regresar a casa junto con ella, procurando descansar por lo que quedaba del día. Habiendo llegado ya, se disculpó con la excusa de estar exhausto (recibiendo como respuesta otro cuestionamiento: "¿De qué? Si no hacés nada") y se encerró en su habitación. El hecho de haber caminado con una erección tan largo trecho había sido una tarea muy dura. Por fin podía dedicarse un rato a calmar un poco esa extraña desesperación que parecía hacerle perder la razón por momentos.

De esta manera, se despojó de sus vestimentas una por una para terminar por desplomarse sobre su lecho. Dejó que sus manos viajasen solas hacia su miembro, comenzando un lento masaje con una de ellas, mientras que la otra, temblorosa, tomaba las sábanas debajo de él y las arrugaba entre sus dedos. Eso, lejos de calmarlo, parecía hacer aún peor las cosas, puesto que no era suficiente y no lo satisfacía en absoluto. Todo aquello le recordaba a ese maldito adicto a la nicotina. Necesitaba de sus caricias urgentemente. Era una ansiedad extraña e incontenible, sabía que no era normal… así como también que no era meramente física. Sin pensarlo, se vio dándose placer de una forma en la que nunca antes lo había hecho, tratando de que sus dedos llenasen aunque sea un poco ese espacio vacío que Hijikata le había dejado y del que dudaba fuera a recibir una vez más. Esto hacía temblar su cuerpo inminentemente, obligándolo a tener que callar su voz la cual le estaba siendo difícil de controlar. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba de manera retórica. Luego de unos interminables minutos, acabó mientras sostenía la almohada entre sus dientes y contenía un jadeo lo más que podía. De esta manera, alivianó aunque sea un poco su frustración y su rabia y terminó por odiar todavía un poco más a ese idiota ex _otaku 2D_. Lo que más bronca le generaba era estar enojado precisamente porque el otro lo estaba con él, generando un círculo vicioso del que era bastante imposible salir, siendo consciente de lo orgullosos que ambos eran. No podía entender, por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, por qué carajo se había disgustado con él de esa forma. Era ilógico y no tenía razón de ser. Por más que pensara, no comprendía qué tenían de malo los mensajes que le había respondido. Es más, el otro debería agradecer que le respondiera, sabiendo lo mucho que le costaba hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo enviar un correo que no fuera en respuesta a otro. El hecho de que el universo entero pareciera echarle la culpa de todos sus problemas estaba llegando a cansarlo.

:::

Mientras trataba de escribir una carta al shogun, sentado sobre un almohadón en su oficina de trabajo, Hijikata exhalaba de manera pesada. Por más que lo intentara, no podía armar ni una frase coherente seguida de otra, siendo consciente de que al poner algo de más o fuera de lugar aunque fuese sin querer, le podría costar tener que abrirse las tripas frente a todo el Shinsengumi. En todos esos días su cabeza estuvo en las nubes, todas sus tareas tuvieron algún defecto y no había parado de fumar aún más compulsivamente que de costumbre. Bien sabía que Gintoki no lo iba a llamar y que él tampoco lo haría aunque se muriera de ganas. Contrariamente, era consciente de que acabaría mandándole un mensaje otra vez. "Será la última y más vale que me responda claramente. Sino, lo voy a buscar en este mismo instante" se dijo, dejando descansar la pluma a un lado y tomando el celular en sus manos otra vez luego de tanto tiempo de haberse pasado pegado a él, esperando inútilmente alguna señal de vida de ese maldito vago.

Había comenzado a odiar ese objeto y a querer rendirse en cuanto a que no había sido un buen regalo después de todo para ese _ronin_ retrasado y poco culto, lo cual significaba darle la razón. Él era realmente duro y terco, más de lo que creyó, mas al acordarse de las estúpidas hazañas de las que se había enterado a través de ese objeto, pensó que para ese tipo de cosas si sabía utilizarlo. Por más que recapacitara, no podía descifrar qué era lo que trataba de hacer informándole sobre esas cosas y, mucho menos, por qué eso le generaba tanto odio. Aunque eso último, lejos de desconocerlo, más bien no quería aceptarlo. Muy en el fondo, era consciente de que eso se denominaba de una sola manera: celos. Luego de suspirar y de sacarse esas ideas estúpidas de la mente, se dispuso a escribirle por última vez.

"De: Hijikata

Asunto: e.e

Mensaje: Gintoki."

Al oír vibrar al aparato luego de tanto tiempo de inutilidad, esto llamó la atención del samurái de cabello plateado. Con el cepillo de dientes aún en la boca, recién amanecido a pesar de ser casi mediodía y con una resaca que hacía resonar cualquier sonido en su cabeza como un trueno, tomó el celular y lo revisó. Como esperaba, se trataba de quien le había regalado semejante molestia y sin querer aceptar que aquello lo había tranquilizado, decidió ver de qué se trataba ese nuevo mensaje. Al leerlo, nuevamente la rabia invadió todo su ser. Mientras estrujaba con sus dientes el cepillo hasta quebrarlo, tuvo ganas de estrellar contra el suelo y hacer desaparecer por siempre ese celular. "¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué mierda quiere decir con solo "Gintoki"? ¿Cómo tengo que responder a eso? ¿Después de pasar más de tres días sin hablarme lo único que se le ocurre es mandarme un estúpido mensaje solo con mi nombre?" pensó, mientras caminaba en círculos, intentando en vano tranquilizarse.

"De: Gintoki

Asunto: Aflojá con los emoticones, puto.

Mensaje: ¿Qué querés?"

:::

"De: Hijikata

Asunto: .l.

Mensaje: ¿Cuándo me vas a pedir perdón, salame?"

Sin ser capaz de soportar por mucho tiempo más esa situación estúpida digna de pubertos que aún no hubieron desenvainado su espada para la batalla, decidió llamarlo y acabar con la discusión a la manera _Sakata_.

—Hola —lo oyó del otro lado. A decir verdad extrañaba bastante escuchar su voz. Sin embargo, eso no lo distraería.

—Si fueras tan amable, Hijikata-kun, de decirme por qué carajo te tengo que pedir perdón, te lo agradecería muchísimo.

—¿Para qué me contás esas boludeces, forro? No me interesa saber de tu vida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿No se supone que me diste esta mierda de celular para que te contara sobre mis días? ¿Por qué estás tan histérico? ¿Te vino?

—Voy a ignorar eso por el bien de tu integridad como hombre. Una más y despedite de tus bolas.

—Bueno, está bien, te corté porque estaba con Tsukky… ¿será que estás celoso? —bromeó, acentuando esto último en un tono burlón.

—¿Celoso? ¡No me hagas reír!

—Es verdad, no deberías estarlo por varias razones. Una de ellas es que nosotros no estamos saliendo, creo que sos consciente de cómo es nuestra relación.

Esto, por más que lo supiera, al escucharlo de los labios de Gintoki hizo que una sensación extraña en su garganta se hiciera presente. Sin embargo, antes de que su silencio se hiciera notorio, decidió contestar.

—Claro que sí, no soy estúpido.

—Entonces no hay razón para que te pida perdón, boludo, dejá de lloriquear. Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vemos?

Nuevamente, Hijikata guardó silencio. De forma inevitable, el eco de aquello que él le acababa de decir resonaba en su mente y le impedía seguir escuchando eso que el otro le decía. Esto, llamó la atención de Gintoki, lo que le hizo preguntarle.

—¿Estás ahí-

—¡¿Y qué si estoy celoso?! ¡Sí, me muero de celos! —gritó, súbitamente y sin pensar. Al caer en cuenta de ello, quiso que lo tragara la tierra.

—¿Eh…?

Antes de escuchar una respuesta a eso que soltó de repente, cortó y arrojó el aparato a un lado para luego esconder la cabeza bajo la mesita sobre la que descansaban los documentos que tenía que entregar. Horrorizado y rojo hasta las orejas, se tomó del cabello y trató de imaginar que aquello había sido solo un mal sueño. "Si, eso es. Yo no pude haberle dicho eso a ese tipo. Fue una pesadilla solamente" pensó, mientras cerraba sus ojos y tomaba aire, auto convenciéndose de algo que bien sabía, no era verdad. Inmediatamente después, escuchó vibrar el celular a los lejos y, de la desesperación, dio un grito y se levantó de golpe, llevándose la mesa con él, estrellándola contra el techo hasta romperla y hacer que todos los papeles volasen por los aires. Por la contusión, un enorme chichón se había hecho presente sobre su cabeza. Al ver que la vibración no cesaba, dándole a entender que se trataba de una llamada, empezó a dar vueltas en círculo, sin saber qué hacer y evitando por todos los medios contestar. "Esto no puede estar pasando. Mi dignidad acaba de esfumarse en el aire tal como lo hace el delincuente de Katsura cuando lo vamos a arrestar".

Luego de unos segundos, al escuchar que el celular dejó de sonar, Hijikata se detuvo y suspiró, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire y la compostura. Tomó sus cigarrillos y encendió uno, mientras se llevaba una mano a los bolsillos y trataba de pensar bien las cosas. En el mejor de los casos, podía ser que Gintoki no lo hubiese oído ya que lo escuchó soltar un "¿eh?" justo antes de colgar. De todas formas, sabía que antes de ponerse a pensar en si el otro le hubiese entendido o no, no era lo que realmente importaba. El por qué había dicho algo semejante era más relevante. ¿De verdad se sentía así? El estar celoso de alguien era sinónimo de sentir algo por esa persona. ¿Qué sentía por Gintoki? Aún así, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo el ponerse a pensar en ello, sabiendo que él no sentía absolutamente nada. Acababa de aclararle cómo era su relación, cosa que parecía haber olvidado Hijikata, puesto que al comenzar a tener sexo con él sabía de antemano cómo eran las condiciones.

No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que comenzó a divagar en ello, hasta que se percató de la presencia de alguien más en la puerta de aquella oficina. Al voltear a ver, el cigarrillo resbaló y cayó al suelo, acompañado por una expresión de pura sorpresa en el rostro del policía. No supo cómo llegó hasta ahí ni tampoco de qué manera se las arregló para entrar pero ahí estaba. El mismo Gintoki se había aparecido de repente y lo miraba de manera inexpresiva desde la entrada. Antes de que pudiera articular una palabra, lo vio cerrar la puerta tras de sí tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y prosiguiendo por acercarse a él rápidamente. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se encontró preso por sus labios en un beso sumamente apasionado, el cual por su intensidad le hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Sin ser capaz de hacer nada aún, lo sintió abrazarlo por el cuello, profundizando un poco más el contacto, queriendo que dejase de estar inmóvil y actuara de una vez. Hijikata, como si hubiese captado el mensaje, no pudo más que corresponderlo de la misma manera, aferrándose a su cintura, logrando eliminar la poca distancia que había entre los dos. Seguidamente, mordió sus labios mientras acariciaba su espalda y recuperaba un poco el aliento para en seguida, dejar que sus lenguas se encontraran como tantas veces anteriores en las que los besos habían sido protagonistas. Si había algo que no podía negar era que el _yorozuya_ besaba exquisitamente bien. Tanto que le había hecho olvidar toda esa vergüenza que lo había invadido de repente, incluso la razón por la cual se había sentido así.

—Estás celoso de mí, ¿eh, Toushi? —cuestionó, con la voz más sensual que había escuchado jamás, aún entre sus labios.

—Callate —respondió, siéndole imposible de ocultar su sonrojo. Ya no valía la pena negarlo.

Sin previo aviso, luego de sonreír con malicia, descendió hasta ponerse de rodillas frente a él. Desabrochó el cinturón de Hijikata y le bajó el cierre, ante la mirada atónita de éste.

—¿Q-Qué hacés, Gintoki?

—Estoy por reunir las últimas esferas del dragón para invocar a Shenlong. Pelotudo.

—Quiero decir, nunca… nunca antes…

—No digas más. Limitate a disfrutarlo.

Al oírlo decir esto, Hijikata tragó saliva. A decir verdad, lo había imaginado varias veces mas nunca se atrevió a pedírselo. En verdad no pensaba que Gintoki sería capaz de hacerlo. Todo el enojo que sentía hacia Sakata se esfumó en el mismo instante en que se le apareció. Simplemente, no podía contra él. Optó por hacer lo que le decía y permitirle continuar, mientras observaba desde arriba cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo vio liberar su miembro de sus vestiduras y, mientras se lo llevaba a los labios, apreció sus raros ojos color carmesí clavarse en su propia mirada en el proceso. Sintió el roce sobre la punta, la presión que ejerció sobre él y el movimiento de vaivén mientras lo aprisionaba con su boca de manera deliciosa. Todo aquello sin dejar de observarlo de esa manera voraz que lo hacía verse aún más sensual de lo que ya era. Hijikata no podía más, bien sabía que él lo hacía a propósito y lo disfrutaba enormemente. Queriendo seguirle el juego, ya sintiéndose un poco más excitado cada vez, decidió llevar su mano hacia la cabeza del samurái, enredando sus dedos en su cabello ondulado y desprolijo. Encontrándolo más suave de lo que pensaba, lo acarició con dedicación mientras le despejaba el rostro.

—Es la primera vez que te veo callado, deberías hacer esto más seguido —espetó, cambiando su actitud por una parecida a la suya habitual.

Lejos de lo que el policía esperaba, Gintoki lo ignoró. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que le hacía eso a otro hombre por lo que estaba guiándose un poco por intuición y un poco por la experiencia, puesto que estaba poniendo en práctica aquello que le gustaba que le hiciesen a él. Si le preguntaban por qué quiso hacerlo, no sabría la respuesta. Al escuchar a Hijikata gritarle de esa forma por teléfono que estaba celoso, se sintió increíblemente emocionado. En ese mismo instante creyó que tenía que verlo otra vez, que ese tiempo en que habían estado separados fue suficiente y que ya no había orgullo que valiera, por lo menos para él, para mantener esa estúpida pelea por más tiempo. Quizá era por eso. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después de sentirlo latir de esa manera y a causa de la falta de práctica, al querer llevarlo más profundo en su garganta tratando de demostrar algo que no era, no pudo evitar ahogarse. Tuvo que quitarlo de su boca enseguida porque había comenzado a toser inminentemente.

—¿Tan grande la tengo? —fue la respuesta de Hijikata, quien se inclinó hacia un Gintoki algo molesto que acaba de recuperar el aliento.

—No tanto como la mía. No estoy acostumbrado a esto de todas maneras. Me tendrías que educar vos que sabes bastante del tema —replicó, recordándole las tantas otras veces que había recibido aquella atención por parte de Toshiro, sin abandonar esa sonrisa maliciosa que lo caracterizaba.

Hijikata se limitó a tomarlo de la barbilla para volver a unir sus labios tan o más desesperadamente que antes, haciendo notoria la imperiosa necesidad que tenía de adueñarse de él. Al separarse, el samurái de cabello plateado quedó bastante sorprendido por cierta razón, por lo que no pudo evitar indagar en el tema.

—Me besás sabiendo que te la acabo de chupar, estás loco.

De todas maneras, el vicecomandante se negó a responder puesto que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Decidió continuar besándolo, mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. Cerró sus ojos y lo sintió abrazarlo nuevamente, a lo que él comenzó a desvestirlo. Empezando por su cinturón, su espada de madera fue a parar a un lado de la habitación junto con su _yukata_. Gintoki, por su parte, se dejó hacer. Seguidamente, el moreno descendió por su cuello a la vez que bajaba el cierre de la camisa oscura de aquel quien estaba frente a él, liberando su piel pálida de sus vestiduras para así poder ser capaz de tocarla. Acarició sus hombros mientras lo despojaba de aquella prenda, para luego tocar sus pectorales y perder su mirada en la calidez y la blancura de su piel. Sakata se percató de esto, por lo que no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan al mismo tiempo que se sacudía levemente debido al contacto. Las manos de Toushiro estaban frías.

—Hijikata… dejá de mirarme, me ponés nervioso. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Te extrañé —le respondió, clavando su mirada ahora en sus ojos, haciendo que aquello que sentía Gintoki se intensificara.

Como si aquellas palabras que había soltado hubieran liberado un poco más su deseo, el policía se acercó aún más a él y mordió su cuello para, en seguida, comenzar a desabrochar los pantalones oscuros de Gintoki. Éste, ya cansado de estar tan quieto y expectante, en un movimiento exasperado, despojó a su amante del saco que aún lo cubría y acto seguido aquel chaleco del mismo color junto con su camisa, a la cual le arrebató varios botones de cuajo. Hijikata, anonadado por la fiereza no solo de sus actos, sino también de sus ojos color carmín, lo contempló por un instante para luego volver a concentrarse en su cuello. Enseguida, Gintoki gimió por la forma en que los dientes de ese hombre lo marcaron con desesperación y a la vez dejó que sus puños, temblorosos, se aferraran fuertemente al chaleco desarreglado del moreno. Si había algo que encendía al jefe _yorozuya _era cuando Hijikata se tornaba de esa manera tan dominante y demandante, dejándose llevar únicamente por aquello que sentía. Él amaría que Toshiro fuese así todo el tiempo, mas a su vez, se regodeaba de ser el único capaz de verlo actuar así.

Al sentir su mano presionar insistentemente su entrepierna, Sakata ya no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera entero, dando por sentado lo muy excitado que se encontraba en esos momentos. Esto no hizo más que incentivar el accionar del moreno, quien enseguida prosiguió a liberarlo de sus vestiduras, dejando a la vista el cuerpo completamente desnudo de su amado. Inmediatamente después, dejando un camino de besos a su paso sobre los músculos sorprendentemente trabajados de quien yacía debajo de él, tomó con una mano la base del miembro de Gintoki y acercó su boca hacia él. Justo antes de atraparlo entre sus labios, suspiró suavemente sobre él, dedicándole una mirada furtiva, así como él lo había hecho hacía unos momentos. Luego de lamerlo con dedicación en cada uno de sus rincones, comenzó un movimiento de vaivén sobre él, mientras ejercía presión y lo llevaba poco a poco más profundo en su garganta. Esto logró que el samurái de cabello plateado, mientras se sostenía con un brazo apoyado en el suelo, presionara la camisa sobre los hombros de Hijikata y se mordiera el labio inferior, intentando reprimirse sin ningún éxito. Esta vez, no podía negar que el policía había vencido.

—¿Querías que te enseñara? —susurró, separándose de él por unos momentos aunque sin dejar de brindarle atención, ahora con sus manos.

—Si es así la lección, necesitaría que me dieras varias clases más. Creo que no logro entenderlo del todo —bromeó, mientras lo observaba de manera demandante. Hijikata no pudo evitar sonreír por la manera tan extrañamente poética que tenía para decir las cosas.

Aún así, tratando de callarlo aunque sea por unos instantes volvió a atrapar de manera rápida entre sus labios la virilidad de aquel samurái, obteniendo con ello un dulce suspiro de su parte. A medida que el tiempo corría, podía sentirlo temblar tiernamente debajo suyo, por ello podía advertir aún sin verlo lo mucho que Gintoki estaba sintiendo todo aquello. Sus manos se aferraban a su ropa al mismo tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Su cuerpo era increíblemente sensitivo. En el momento en que advirtió que sería conveniente, Hijikata lo tomó de las piernas, colocándoselas al hombro y, enseguida, llevó sus dedos hasta introducirlos dentro del _yorozuya_ muy lentamente, aún sin cesar de lamer su miembro, provocando un espasmo bastante más fuerte en el otro. A juzgar por su voz, aquello había causado el efecto que esperaba en aquel hombre.

—_Ah… hn… Hiji… kata… ngh_ —lo oyó decir, aunque en un suspiro, por lo que alzó la mirada para poder apreciarlo mejor. El hecho de poder ver su rostro sonrojado de esa manera aunque cubierto por los mechones ondulados color plateado, hizo que la erección que Toushiro aún guardaba dentro de sus pantalones latiese indefectiblemente. Sus deseos de tomarlo en ese mismo instante crecían de manera incontrolable dentro de su ser.

Sin emitir una palabra, comenzó a mover sus dedos en el interior de Gintoki con avidez, logrando que contorsionase su espalda y se aferrase a él aún con más ímpetu. Mientras su lengua seguía haciendo lo suyo, Toushiro lo miraba de manera imperante. Sus ojos color azul recorrían lenta y exhaustivamente la anatomía de quien estaba frente a él, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria aquello que estaba ocurriendo entre los dos. Sin embargo, a pesar de lucir como si estuviera disfrutándolo demasiado, se vio frenado por Sakata de repente, cosa que le llamó la atención.

—Hijikata… basta, si seguís voy a acabar —le dijo, mientras se incorporaba lentamente hacia él, dándole a entender lo que realmente le ocurría. Estando ya muy cerca, se arrimó hasta su oreja y le susurró unas palabras en un tono sumamente suave a la vez que tanteaba la virilidad ya despierta de su amante —Quiero tener _esta_ dentro de mí ya.

—Siempre tan sutil, _Yorozuya_.

Sabiendo perfectamente que ya no hacía falta esperar más, el vicecomandante decidió actuar y complacer así a aquel hombre frente a él. Lo alejó de manera sorpresiva y lo tomó del brazo para girarlo con fuerza y hacer que cayera al suelo de madera violentamente. Seguidamente, estrelló su rostro contra éste, haciendo que Gintoki quedase apoyado sobre sus rodillas y su antebrazo. Sin esperar ni un minuto más, guió su miembro ya despojado de sus vestiduras hacia él y comenzó a penetrarlo en forma lenta, arrancando de sus labios suspiros suaves y continuados. Aquella rudeza, lejos de molestarlo, encendió un poco más aún al samurái de cabello plateado, quien estaba esperando que su amante reaccionara de una vez. Mientras se adentraba en él, Hijikata tomó entre sus dedos algunos mechones ondulados, tironeando de ellos con bastante fuerza. Enseguida y sin detenerse, se inclinó hacia Sakata, quedando a escasos centímetros de su oído.

—¿Esto era lo que querías? —preguntó, en un suspiro. Gintoki, quien no era capaz de verlo en esa posición al verse atrapado por las manos de Hijikata, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo entero al oírlo tan cercano. Su voz áspera refiriéndose a él en aquel tono pareció transportarlo a otra dimensión.

Ya siéndole imposible contenerse, Sakata se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, presionando el suelo bajo sus manos mientras soportaba un poco el dolor de sentirlo adentrarse en él un poco más profundo cada vez. Ya no se controlaba, simplemente dejaba que la ansiedad lo controlara y que sus jadeos escaparan de su boca uno tras otro. Por su parte, al llegar completamente dentro de él, Hijikata comenzó a moverse de manera continuada, un poco más lento al principio, mas aumentando el ritmo cada vez. Mientras el cuerpo de quien yacía debajo de él temblaba al sentirlo completamente, el vicecomandante demoníaco suspiraba ante aquella presión sumamente placentera que Gintoki ejercía sobre él. En seguida, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y soltó su cabello, tomándolo por las caderas y dejándose llevar por lo increíble que era el cuerpo de su amado y por lo mucho que había deseado hacerlo suyo durante el tiempo en que estuvieron separados. La visión de su espalda descubierta arqueándose y contorsionándose con cada embestida era sublime, aún más lo eran sus gemidos y sus ojos rojizos y cansados, los cuales lo observaban de lado, brillantes y deseosos de más.

—_T-Toushi…_ —lo nombró, aunque bien sabía que al policía no le agradaba ser llamado así por él. A pesar de ello, en la situación que se encontraban, eso no le había molestado en lo absoluto, sino todo lo contrario— _Ngh… a-ah… m-más fuerte… hn…_

Oyendo sus palabras en aquel tono entre demandante y, a la vez, bastante parecido a una súplica, accedió al momento. Al mismo tiempo, volvió a tironear de los cabellos color plata, pero esta vez, con tal violencia que lo hizo erguirse hacia él. Esto, una vez más, logró hacer que Gintoki gimiera por la sorpresa y también la fiereza de aquel acto. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que se esperaría de aquel loco samurái, lo único que atinó a hacer ante eso fue ladear la cabeza hasta encontrarse con el rostro del moreno y sonreírle de manera lasciva.

—Sí, esto es exactamente lo que quiero… _ngh…_ —susurró, justo antes de tomar su rostro con una mano y morder el labio inferior de aquel hombre que estaba haciéndolo sucumbir irremediablemente, respondiendo a su anterior interrogante.

Sin hacerlo esperar, el moreno lo correspondió entrelazando su lengua con la suya propia, mientras con sus manos acariciaba el torso de Gintoki de manera suave, acercándolo todavía un poco más a él. De inmediato, descendió sobre su cuerpo hasta tomar su miembro el cual sin dudarlo comenzó a masturbar insistentemente. Esto no hizo más que incrementar el incesante temblor en las extremidades de aquel samurái. A la vez que Hijikata se movía de forma intensa dentro de él, Sakata dejó que su mano viajase hasta la nuca de este, mientras devoraba la boca de su amante y suspiraba de forma entrecortada sobre ella.

—_Gintoki…_ —lo nombró el vicecomandante en un tono suave. Luego, salió de él lentamente, provocando un leve espasmo en su ser.

En seguida, lo tomó por los hombros y, de la misma forma agresiva que antes, lo arrojó de espaldas contra el suelo, golpeándolo contra él y colocándosele encima rápidamente. De esta manera, alzó sus piernas y volvió a penetrarlo una vez más, ya sin cuidado, haciendo que el samurái arquease su espalda y apretara los dientes, arrancándole jadeos cada vez más pronunciados. Lo que en verdad quería Hijikata era poder ver su rostro en esos momentos, él lo provocaba de esa manera, lo hacía desearlo y le demostraba que disfrutaba el ser tratado de esa forma. En ese tiempo en que había comenzado a conocerlo, había aprendido a interpretar sus miradas, sus gestos y sus palabras, las cuales le habían resultado un poco confusos en el pasado. De todas maneras era extraño, incluso para él, que ese hombre se comportara así, siendo consciente su naturaleza reaccionaria y su coraje, el cual le hacía no caer ante nadie. Sin embargo, aquello era completamente diferente. Con él, parecía mostrar una parte desconocida de su personalidad, algo que quizá le era imposible enseñárselo a alguien más. Pensar en eso hacía que una rara emoción se adueñara de él. En realidad, Toushiro debía reconocer que a él le sucedía algo parecido. Compartían algo misterioso, maravilloso y, por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, era innecesario ponerse a pensar en el por qué de algo que les hacía bien y punto. Por ello y por esa imperiosa necesidad de contemplarlo, de besarlo, de hacerlo suyo, tenía que hacerse a la idea de saber que ya no podría ni querría separarse de él.

El frío suelo contrastaba con la temperatura de su piel, la cual se friccionaba contra él debido al vaivén que provocaban las estocadas del moreno encima suyo. No podía pensar en nada en esos momentos, su vista se nublaba por lo brillante de sus ojos y sentía su rostro arder. Su cuerpo le dolía, mas lo último que quería era que Hijikata se detuviese. Él lo trataba de esa manera porque quería y Gintoki disfrutaba de ello de una manera casi obsesiva. Lo había necesitado demasiado en esos pocos días que estuvieron sin verse. Bien sabía que eso no se debía a una simple necesidad, sino más bien al miedo que significó haber pensado que todo terminaría así sin más. Bien el por qué no lo sabía, mas estaba seguro, muy a su pesar, de que así era. Gimió fuertemente al sentirlo llegar un poco más profundo en aquella posición, lo cual hizo que instintivamente dirigiera su mirada hacia él. El hecho de poder ver su rostro, ser observado por esos ojos azules de manera aguda y hambrienta era algo que lo satisfacía por completo. Aquello hizo que un impulso lo hiciese estirar sus brazos hacia él y atraerlo contra sí, en busca de sentir su cuerpo aún más cerca del suyo propio. Gintoki dejó que su rostro descansara contra el hombro de Toushiro mientras lo abrazaba en forma desesperada por el cuello, aferrándose a la nívea camisa que le cubría el torso. Hundió su cabeza en aquella prenda impregnada por el aroma a tabaco de su amante, llenándose de él y cerrando sus ojos para ser capaz de sentir esa calidez aún de forma más nítida. En esa postura, aunque un poco sorprendido por la ternura de aquel acto, el vicecomandante se inclinó para besarle el cuello mientras dejaba que sus manos le acariciaran la cintura de manera muy lenta y sentida.

—Decí mi nombre otra vez, Toushi… _hn… _—pidió Sakata, aún sin despegarse de su cuerpo, estremeciéndose por la rudeza con la que estaba siendo penetrado. Aquel juego le resultó bastante excitante al policía.

—_Gintoki… _—lo nombró, de la misma manera que antes. Su voz, la cual acariciaba el oído de quien estaba en sus brazos, denotaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de ello —_Gintoki…_ —repitió igualmente.

De manera apasionada, lo abrazó por la cintura aún más estrechamente, haciendo que el jefe yorozuya se sorprendiera aunque de forma grata. En su interior, ya completamente húmedo, caliente y a merced de su amante, contrayéndose para él cada vez más intensamente, Hijikata se movía con avidez, sintiendo su cuerpo arder un poco más con el correr de los minutos. Cada vez que entraba completamente y chocaba contra él, esa fricción causaba temblores cada vez más pronunciados en el cuerpo de Sakata. Aquello estaba llegando a su fin, llevándose consigo toda esa pasión y ansiedad contenida, la cual habían tenido que resistir por orgullo y por estupidez. De todas maneras, la infortunada espera había valido realmente la pena, eso no podían negarlo. El sexo entre ellos era algo tan fuerte, violento y sensual, tan como ellos eran que les hacía olvidar de todo lo demás. Desde la primera vez había sido así, de una manera que nunca habían podido experimentar antes con ninguna otra persona. Y, al parecer aquella, su primera pelea lo único que había logrado fue intensificar un poco más ese momento íntimo y ese fuego que les quemaba al estar uno en presencia del otro. Mientras se aferraba con sus puños a la espalda de su amante, Gintoki ladeó la cabeza una vez más y, a la vez, su voz incrementó bastante su volumen. Por su parte Toushiro, quien continuó estrechando al yorozuya contra sí, suspiró suavemente sobre el cuello del samurái mientras se dejaba ir por completo. Sus cuerpos se acompasaron, la agresividad de sus estocadas no disminuyó en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario. Sakata no pudo evitar que un escalofrío atravesara su ser, haciendo su voz trepidar como tantas veces, suplicante.

—_Ah… H-Hijikata… ¡ah…! A-Acabame adentro… ¡ngh!_ —gimió, abandonando ya totalmente la compostura, ido y extasiado a más no poder.

—_G-Gintoki… ah…_ —susurró, jadeando gravemente, dejando que su cuerpo actuase por su propia voluntad.

Enseguida, mientras olvidaban el mundo y todo a su alrededor, dejaron que sus seres continuasen hasta alcanzar el orgasmo de manera exasperada. El samurái de cabello plateado pudo sentir como su vista se nublaba debido al goce incontenible a la vez que, al instante de sentir cómo el esperma de su amante se escurría en su interior, extasiándolo, liberaba de la misma manera aquello, salpicando sus vientres en un gemido ahogado. Hijikata, aún aferrado a él, tembló de forma irremediable, pronunciando el nombre de aquel que yacía entre sus brazos en un suspiro, complaciéndolo a él y a sí mismo, culminando ese momento increíblemente único de manera intensa. Aún con la respiración entrecortada, Toushiro se desplomó sobre él sin ningún cuidado, llevándoselo consigo y yendo a parar a su pecho, el cual debido a la agitación latía irremediablemente. De manera suave, se retiró de su interior para luego, estirar su brazo hasta tomar la mano de Gintoki, en la cual entrelazó sus dedos y apretó con fuerza. Luego de unos pocos minutos, ya levemente más calmados, el vicecomandante alzó su rostro, encontrándose con aquella mirada rojiza sin vida, la cual solía tener la mayoría del tiempo. Había vuelto a ser el mismo idiota de siempre, aunque debía admitir que eso no le molestaba para nada.

—Sos pesado, levantate —le pidió, de forma poco amable, cosa que lejos de hacer enojar al moreno, lo hizo sonreír —Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte pedido _eso_… tengo que volver a mi casa así ahora…

Así como estaba, Gintoki se estiró hasta ser capaz de tomar su _yukata_ blanca, la cual yacía en el suelo de forma descuidada. Seguidamente, se la colocó por ambos brazos, mas no se preocupó en atársela, sino que la mantuvo abierta, dejando poco a la imaginación. Por su parte, Toushiro se acomodó su vestimenta, comenzando por el cierre de su pantalón y siguiendo por su camisa, la cual le fue imposible ya que aquel hombre se había encargado de arrancarle casi todos los botones. Sin más, se sentó en el suelo en posición de indio frente a Sakata. Por esta misma razón, desvió su mirada hacia él con toda la intención de reprenderlo por ello pero, sin embargo, lo único que logró fue quedarse sin habla ante la imagen del samurái de cabello plateado, quien estaba acostado de lado, dejando ver su blanca piel y los tonificados músculos de su abdomen, mientras lo observaba con una media sonrisa, la cual lo hacía ver todavía más sensual. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, las mejillas del policía enrojecieron y lo obligaron a desviar la mirada, cosa que no pasó por alto para el _yorozuya_, a quien aquello le resultó extrañamente tierno.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué te enojaste conmigo —espetó de repente, volviendo a llamar su atención —Pareciera que el mundo está acostumbrado a echarle la culpa de todo a _Gin-san_…

—¿Por qué me dijiste que habías estado con la hermana del chico de lentes? —preguntó, aunque sin ninguna clase de enojo, sino más bien un poco angustiado. Luego, colocó un cigarrillo en sus labios y lo encendió.

—¿Qué…? Ah, _jeje… _—rió nervioso, puesto que había olvidado aquella mentira que le había dicho para ocultar que en realidad se la había pasado apostando y emborrachándose con Hasegawa. Aún así, sabía que no tenía sentido seguir con ello —Bueno, no voy a mentirte, te dije que fui a comer con ella pero en realidad… fui a las carreras de caballos con Madao…

—¿Comer? —soltó, sin poder evitar ponerse a pensar en el estúpido mensaje. Enseguida, decidió buscar el celular sobre su escritorio, para luego ponerlo en la pantalla y enseñárselo a Gintoki —Acá dice otra cosa, idiota.

Aún sin entender muy bien lo problemático del asunto, el de cabello plateado se dispuso a leer aquello que Hijikata le estaba mostrando. Tuvo que hacerlo varias veces para encontrar el error, y cuando así lo hizo, no pudo evitar que todos los colores se le subieran a la cara. Por algo odiaba profundamente la tecnología.

—Dios, qué vergüenza —atinó a decir, agachando un poco la cabeza mientras reía de manera nerviosa —Igual, no me digas que te enojaste por eso…

—¿Y qué me decís de este otro? Me contaste que esa prostituta te estaba haciendo… _eso…_ —se quejó, mientras buscaba el otro mensaje que había recibido. Al leerlo, Gintoki reaccionó aún peor que antes.

—¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Por qué escribo tan mal? Quise decir que _me estaba llamando_ Tsukuyo. Pensalo, no tendría sentido que te dijera algo así sino.

—Tenés dislexia, pelotudo —contestó por fin, dándole a entender que en verdad le creía. A sí mismo, se sintió un idiota por haber estado tan enojado por unos simples errores de escritura. Luego, exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo y se cruzó de brazos, evitando la mirada de quien estaba frente a él. Sabía que aquello tendría sus consecuencias.

—A todo esto… si hubiera sido verdad, ¿por qué te enojaste así? ¿Por qué me pedías explicaciones? ¿Por qué me dijiste que te morías de celos? —cuestionó, acercándose a él un poco más con cada pregunta, logrando su objetivo: poner nervioso al policía frente a él —Me tuviste toda la semana meta manuela y manue—

—Gintoki —lo interrumpió de repente, recuperando la compostura y adoptando una mirada y un semblante sumamente serios. Al llamar su atención, continuó —¿Qué sentís por mí?

Aquella pregunta descolocó al jefe _yorozuya_, quien lo que menos se esperaba era algo como eso. A decir verdad, los años le habían dado la experiencia suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que las actitudes de las personas querían decir. Por esto mismo era que sospechaba que Hijikata pudiera tener alguna clase de sentimiento más allá de lo carnal hacia él. Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo, jamás se había puesto a pensar en su propio sentir.

—Bueno… ¿a quién quiero engañar? Disfruto estar con vos. El sexo es genial y tenemos gustos bastante similares.

—Eso no es una respuesta. Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué sentís por mí?

—¿Qué querés que te diga? A ver, no sé, que pensaba que eras un simple perro del gobierno, vendido, sin principios, que tratabas mal a tus subordinados pero que cuando te conocí mejor me di cuenta que no, que éramos parecidos realmente y que—

—Te amo.

Esas palabras silenciaron por completo a Sakata, quien no creía en lo que acababa de oír. Sin querer, un rubor rojo intenso se había apoderado de sus mejillas, haciendo que fuese él quien desviara la mirada, sumamente avergonzado. Finalmente, había llegado a comprender aquellas palabras que le había dedicado la noche anterior a la pelea que habían tenido. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué decir. Y el hecho de sentir la mirada penetrante color azul de aquel hombre, lo ponía aún peor.

—Gintoki, te amo —repitió, inclinándose un poco hacia él.

—Sí, ya te escuché.

—¡¿Eso me vas a contestar?! —gritó, muy molesto debido a que en verdad le había costado confesarse de esa manera. Sin embargo, al contemplar un poco mejor la expresión en el rostro del samurái, su actitud volvió a ser la misma de antes —Te ves muy tierno así, _Yorozuya_.

—¿Tierno yo? ¿Le anduviste dando al _sake_ tan temprano? —le cuestionó, aunque sin mirarlo y sin ser capaz de calmar ese nudo que había aparecido en su garganta, provocado por los raudos latidos de su corazón repentinamente.

Al sentir el toque de sus dedos contra su mejilla, Sakata se tensó y volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia él. Pocas veces habían sido las que había recibido ese trato por parte del policía, mucho menos palabras tan amorosas, por lo que no tenía bien en claro cómo debía actuar. Aquello le resultó bastante empalagoso, muy distinto de lo que él esperaba de las relaciones a esas alturas mas, sin embargo, no podía decir que le desagradara. Era una sensación extraña, nueva. Tampoco podía aceptar estar conforme con ello, empero el poder contemplar esa mirada tan distinta de la que solía recibir por parte de Hijikata normalmente era algo que le sacudía por dentro. Simplemente, era débil ante ello.

—Ahora que yo te respondí las preguntas que me hiciste, contestame una cosa: ¿por qué viniste así, tan de repente, tan desesperado después de que yo te dijera que estaba celoso? ¿Te gusta que esté celoso de vos? —habló, quebrando ese silencio cómplice que se había generado entre los dos. Lejos de lo que esperaba, Gintoki pareció volver a ser el de siempre, aunque no por eso se resistió a sus caricias.

—Pará, pará. Primero que todo, ¿qué son eran caritas pelotudas que me mandabas? Una nena de quince años escribiría de forma más madura que vos —le recordó, haciendo que fuese Hijikata quien enrojeciera esta vez y quebrara con el contacto.

—B-Bueno, yo escribo así, ¿qué problema hay? —respondió, mientras miraba hacia otro lado e inflaba las mejillas.

—Otra cosa, ¿tengo que seguir usando ese celular de mierda? ¿O ya te diste cuenta de que yo no sirvo para eso?

—Usalo si querés, yo no te voy a obligar. Si lo tirás y bueno, hacelo. Otra vez me estás evadiendo, cómo te gusta hablar al pedo… —se quejó, poniéndose serio nuevamente. Esto, lo único que logró fue que su amado se rascara la cabeza y sonriera de lado. Luego, pudo contemplar su mirada. Esta tenía una expresión indescifrable, quizá tierna, una que no había visto nunca en él. Eso lo emocionó bastante.

—Se podría decir que _Gin-san_, quien es bastante malo para las relaciones amorosas, está aprendiendo un poco y eso no le disgusta. Tampoco le desagrada que sea el ladrón de impuestos número dos, discípulo del gorila acosador, quien lo instruya.

Dicho esto, fue el de cabello plateado quien actuó, uniendo sus labios en un beso tierno y sin intención, separándose de él con suavidad para luego volver a mirarlo. Sin decir más nada, puesto que tenían en claro que era innecesario, ambos se sonrieron de manera cómplice. A decir verdad, a pesar de que Hijikata en verdad esperara una respuesta, prefería continuar así. Se había enamorado de ese idiota después de todo, con sus defectos, sus virtudes y todo lo que eso implicaba. Gintoki, por su parte, se sintió muy feliz al escucharlo. De pronto, fuera del sitio donde se encontraban oyeron pasos enérgicos y relativamente rápidos acercarse, cosa que los alarmó a sobremanera. Toushiro tomó la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo a la velocidad de la luz y se la arrojó al jefe _yorozuya_ mientras lo empujaba hasta donde lo que parecía ser un armario, rogándole que no emitiera un sonido. Este, quien accedió de mala gana, por lo que en un instante se vio arrojado dentro del estrecho sitio junto con todas sus cosas, alcanzando a presenciar el momento justo en que la luz se esfumó al ser el otro quien cerrara la puerta con rapidez. En el momento exacto en el que el vicecomandante demoníaco logró sentarse sobre el almohadón en el que se encontraba originalmente antes de que viniera su amado, escuchó a alguien del otro lado golpear la puerta de su oficina.

—¡Vicecomandante Hijikata! ¡Soy Yamazaki!

—Pasá —respondió, mientras se arreglaba un poco la ropa, maldiciendo a aquel samurái inconsciente por haber hecho trizas su camisa favorita.

El joven hizo caso a las palabras de su superior e ingresó en aquel cuarto. Sin embargo, al verlo, se sorprendió de lo desarreglado de su persona y además, de la extraña aura que parecía invadirlo. Era como si estuviese nervioso y, tal vez, cansado. El inocente razonamiento de Sagaru le impedía pensar en algo descarado, aún si es que eso se le presentaba enfrente de sus narices.

—Em… ¿le pasa algo? —cuestionó, mas al recibir una mirada asesina de su parte, desistió de seguir averiguando —Digo, el comandante me mandó a que le dijera si podía escribir un informe sobre la captura de aquel _narco_ de la semana pasada, es por orden del general…

Mientras él seguía explayándose en aquello que era su obligación, por detrás de muchacho vio asomarse a Sakata, quien estaba completamente vestido y con las botas en la mano. Éste caminaba muy lentamente y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, a la vez que saludaba con su mano a un Hijikata sumamente tenso, al cual poco le importaba aquello que su subordinado estaba contándole. Tratando de disimular, hacía muecas con los ojos y con su cabeza, cosa que desconcertaban al chico frente a él quien aún así no cesaba de hablar. Sin embargo, por tratar de burlarse del policía y distraerse haciendo tonterías, el jefe _yorozuya_ terminó por caer al suelo al enredársele los pies, haciendo un estruendo imposible de ignorar ni hasta por el más distraído de los hombres. De todas maneras, a una velocidad casi inhumana, Hijikata logró pararse de golpe, haciendo que la atención de Yamakazi se centrara en él justo antes de que volteara a ver. De la nada, lo abrazó por los hombros de manera enérgica, haciendo que trastabillara y acercándolo a sí mismo, mientras reía de manera nerviosa y exagerada. Esto desconcertó absolutamente al pobre detective.

—Ah, Yamazaki. ¿Te dije alguna vez que te quiero mucho? —espetó, haciendo que el menor realmente no entendiera absolutamente nada de la situación.

—Vicecomandante… gracias pero… ¿no le pareció escuchar un golpe por allá? —inquirió, algo tímido, tratando de voltear en vano, ya que Hijikata lo tomó aún más fuerte por el cuello.

—¿Ese ruido? N-No es nada, no es nada… es el sonido de la amistad entre hombres de bien como nosotros, es algo así como el latido de dos corazones acompasados —dijo, sin poder creer las idioteces que salían de su boca, pensando en cuánto estaba pareciéndose a ese inútil que tenía de _amigarche_ y sintiendo náuseas por ello.

Mientras el pobre joven sonreía nervioso y algo tenso al verse siendo abrazado por aquel hombre tan aterrador, en ese lapso de tiempo, Sakata aprovechó para huir como un fugitivo de allí, tratando de no cometer otro error parecido en el proceso y lográndolo para salir completamente intacto. Solamente se detuvo para colocarse las botas oscuras y, al terminar, desapareció definitivamente de la misma manera que había ingresado en aquel lugar tan desagradable para él por varias razones. "Las cosas que soy capaz de hacer por ese estúpido…" pensaba, aunque sonriendo, de camino a su hogar. Mientras colocaba su brazo dentro de su _yukata_ como acostumbraba a hacer, repasaba cuánto habían cambiado las cosas luego de semejante confesión y de cómo afrontaría todo aquello de ahora en más. Al aceptar de alguna forma aquello, estaba haciéndose cargo de eso que había generado en Hijikata y también, admitiendo lo que él mismo sentía. Pese a todas las cosas que se oponían a su relación, había decidido continuar sin pensar en nada más. De todas formas, tratando de eliminar cosas negativas de su cabeza, prefería dejar que las cosas sigan su curso e ir avanzando de a poco, vivir el día. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que haría, así era _Sakata Gintoki_. Pocas veces había presenciado un cielo tan azul.

:::

—Gin-chan, ¿qué es eso que tenés en la espalda? —dijo Kagura súbitamente, mientras observaba desde atrás al samurái que leía el diario en pijamas muy tranquilamente sentado sobre el sillón.

—¿Eh? —soltó, sin darle mucha importancia, más concentrado en la lectura que en la vida de esa pequeña revoltosa.

—Esto —señaló, tomando la camiseta color verde que lo cubría, bajándola bruscamente hasta dejar ver de forma clara las marcas de esa _apasionada_ tarde que había tenido el día anterior.

Rápidamente saltó sobre su asiento, recordándolo todo de repente, cosa que hizo que un escalofrío lo atravesara entero a la vez que lograba que ella lo soltase. Luego, la miró sorprendido sin saber muy bien que contestar y pensando en una posible respuesta, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en sus mejillas. Esto llamó la atención de la más pequeña, quien quiso aprovechar el momento para indagar en el tema.

—Pensándolo bien, pasás mucho tiempo últimamente con _el mayo-samurái_ —inquirió, cosa que hizo que Gintoki abriera aún más grandes los ojos, lo cual motivó a la pelirroja a seguir —Sí, ¿qué te pensás? ¿Que yo no te miro, que no estoy pendiente de tu vida? Los nenes a esta edad estamos observando constantemente a los adultos.

—Ya estás bastante grandecita vos para observar a los adultos, pendeja de mierda —respondió, tratando de evadir aquello que la suspicaz muchacha estaba dándole a entender.

—No te hagas el tonto, Gin-chan. Ustedes están saliendo, a mí no me jodés.

—¿De dónde sacás esas boludeces? Somos hombres. Gin-san no cruzó la línea, a Gin-san no le gusta sentarse en el tronco.

—Pará —le llamó la atención, acercándose a él, esta vez mientras se apoyaba sobre el sillón a su lado sobre sus rodillas y volvía a bajarle la camiseta. Esa situación estaba sacando de las casillas a Sakata —¿Qué es esto? ¿Una mordida? No me digas que… Gin-chan… Gin-chan es… ¡¿es el _uke_?!

A la expresión horrorizada de la pequeña, se sumó la de Gintoki, quien la odió por ser tan atrevida y guarra para su edad, así como también bastante inteligente aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo. Enseguida, le apartó la mano de un golpe no tan fuerte y pudo ver el momento exacto en el que la cara de Kagura se transformó en una de burla inminente. Sin hacer nada por disimularlo, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, tomándose del estómago y pateando sin cuidado a su jefe quien, a su lado, estaba perdiendo los estribos a la velocidad de la luz.

—Querés que te mate, ¿no? ¡¿Querés que te mate?! —la amenazó, aunque eso no hubiera causado efecto alguno en aquella quien era su copia en miniatura.

—¡Shinpachi! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Gin-chan endereza bananas con la cola! —le gritó, sabiendo que el chico de lentes estaba en la cocina, logrando enfurecer ya del todo a un Gintoki sumamente avergonzado.

La guerra estaba declarada. Mientras el jefe _yorozuya_ la tomaba de los pelos y le gritaba de todas las maneras posibles las formas en las que iba a ser ejecutada, ella no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo, sino que seguía riendo y llamando a su compañero en voz muy alta, logrando que no solo él, sino todos sus vecinos se enteraran de la vida íntima del dueño del local. El chico de lentes, quien apareció con uno de los platos que estaba lavando en las manos, al observar aquella riña, no pudo más que entrometerse para tratar de separarlos. Muy a su pesar, el samurái de cabello plateado sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir el día en que esos dos se enteraran. Aún así, quería decírselo aunque no en semejantes circunstancias y con mucho menos detalles. Lo menos que deseaba era que se burlaran de él y mucho menos sabiendo que ni él mismo podía creer lo que le estaba pasando y que tampoco tenía absoluta seguridad de lo que estaba haciendo. Bien sabía que Hijikata tendría que pasar algo parecido aunque en menor medida, puesto que los del _Shinsengumi_ eran idiotas pero no a ese nivel. A pesar de todas esas cosas, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, los adoraba. Definitivamente, sus días ya no serían iguales luego de haber descubierto que _él_ era capaz de compartir su vida con alguien más. O por lo menos, lo intentaría. Valía la pena. Entretanto, el celular que yacía olvidado sobre la mesa del living, sonaba sin cesar a nombre del único idiota que podría pensar que el jefe_ yorozuya _tendría la paciencia y el entendimiento para usar semejante cosa. Contrario a todo, Gintoki había decidido conservarlo.

Fin.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

El concepto de amante/amado que utilicé es el griego, es decir, me refiero al activo y al pasivo respectivamente en términos generales. Quería aclarar porque quedó muy cursi.

*Telo: Motel, hotel alojamiento.

**Orto: trasero.

***Forro: variante de imbécil, idiota, etc. Boludo, pelotudo, lo mismo.

****"Al pedo": sin ningún fin, para nada.

*****Amigarche: amigos con derechos.

******Garchar: coger, follar.

Si hay algo más que no entiendan, me avisan. Love and peace.


End file.
